westengardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rendar Bladehawk
Rendar Bladehawk is the half-orc owner and proprietor of the Setting Sun Inn in Westengard. Family History Rendar's great-grandfather, Ragnar Bladehawk, was a full-blooded orc who was brought to Eldenarium from the New World before the Crownwright War as part of an exhibition of the natives of Arim. According to family legend, Rendar managed to escape from his captivity, fled the city, and escaped to the wilderness on the edge of Eldenari rule, where he lived off the land. The whole experience proved to be too much for him, however, eventually driving him mad. One day, he stole into a border town and raped a woman named Talasia, who afterwards was able to summon the town guard to track down her rapist. Ragnar was captured (though he managed to kill two guardsmen in the process), and executed. A few weeks later, Talasia realized to her horror that she had been impregnated; however, the local priest compassionately urged her not to despair and trust in the All-Father's providence. Eventually, she gave birth to a male half-orc child, whom she named Hilseth. Hilseth had a troubled childhood, during which he was ostracized because of his heritage. In his adolecense, however, he was able to make a name for himself as a hunter, earning the town's respect by providing them with an ample supply of game. He eventually married and had a number children, all but one of whom died to complications due to their mixed blood. One, however, a daughter named Lunia, survived. Little has been remembered about Lunia's life; what is known is that hard times eventually fell upon her, and she eventually turned to a life of prostitution amongst the camps during the Crownwright War. This eventually led to her pregnancy, and the subsequent birth of Rendar. Personal History Lunia did her best to raise Rendar on her own, but found that she could not care for him as he grew. She thus left Rendar in the keeping of one of the Eldenari Church's many orphanages when he was eight years old. The warden of the orphanage despised Rendar for his heritage, and forced him to do the least-desired chores. He was also disallowed from socializing with the other orphans. When he reached adolesence, then, Rendar, remembering the stories of his great-grandfather's grand escape, decided to enact a similar disappearance. He succeeded, leaving the orphanage behind him and wandering westward, aimless. Eventually, however, he was taken in as a ward by a kindly priest named Furrow, who gave him as good of an education as he could manage. When he reached adulthood, Rendar decided to leave Furrow's keeping and cross the Golden Sea to seek his ancestor's homeland, in hopes of gaining clarity about his own identity. It was then that he reassumed his surname, "Bladehawk," as a symbol of his bloodline's return to Arim. When he arrived there, he was glad to find that racial prejudices, though still strong, were not so oppressive as they had been in the Old World. He began working as a hired hand in the Setting Sun Inn under the employ of its former keeper, Winslow Tillen. When Tillen later passed away from illness, Rendar inherited the inn, and has run it ever since.